You're Not Alone
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Envy gets revenge on Ed for nearly messing up their plans. When Roy and Al find him, he's not in a good state. Will Roy help Ed to get over this? Parental!RoyEd, Parental!IzumiEd, Rated T to be safe. Torture and blood on the first chapter. NON-YAOI. SPOILERS FOR BROTHERHOOD.
1. Pain

A/N: Hello again everyone. So this is just a random thought that came into my head and well… There is no Ling. I just didn't know how to put him in.

It's bloody… and well there is a lot of Ed-Abuse. But I made it Parental!RoyxEd so that Roy could understand Edward better. And Envy is just digging his own grave. We all know how Roy burned him... Heheheeee xD. There is Parental!IzumixEd in the later chapters as well. Anyways here we go. And I just want to say sorry to Edward for making Envy torture you…

ENJOY! Even though Ed won't...

* * *

CHAPTER 1: PAIN

That day, Edward had gone out to get some money from the bank, leaving Al at the hotel they were staying. His mind was full of everything, everything that the Homunculi said and wondering what they were planning. As he walked slowly from a road that he usually didn't take, he felt eyes on him but didn't give much thought. He was busy on thinking what they could do to bring Al's body back or how they could defeat the Homunculi when they don't even die and have supernatural powers like being able to shape-shift or being able to eat anything.

As Edward walked into a deep alley to be away from people and to be let alone with his thoughts, someone grabbed his auto mail and slammed him to the wall.

_Another person trying to kill me. Is it Scar?_

He hit the floor with a thud and glared at the man who attacked him as he stood up. The man was middle-aged, had black hair. With hands in his pockets, he looked normal enough. But Ed had never seen him in his life.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Edward asked him.

The man did not answer but instead he took out his hand from his pocket along with a handkerchief. Before Edward could register what the hell was happening, the man had pressed the handkerchief over his nose and mouth. Ed felt his back hit the wall and he tried to meet his hand to perform a transmutation before he blacked out. But the man had foreseen this and he kneed Edward in the ribs, distracting him. Finally, the alley grew blurry and tilted sideways as Ed hit the floor with a thud and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alphonse was getting worried. His brother hadn't returned from the bank and it had already been 2 hours. Where could he have disappeared again? That little but older brother of his was always getting himself into trouble. What was it this time? He wondered if Edward decided to ask a few things to the Colonel and he decided to ask him if he heard anything.

But as he walked towards Colonel Roy Mustang's office, his fear grew even more and he had a bad feeling about all this.

Slowly but surely, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey, Alphonse. Nice to see you, what brings you here? By the way, where is your brother?"

By these words, Alphonse gasped and started staring at the floor.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Roy asked.

"He…he left this morning to go to the bank but he hasn't returned. I thought maybe he might have made a stop here but it doesn't look like it. I'm really worried; he should have been back by now. He's never been this late. What if…" he swallowed the rest of his words.

Colonel could feel the worry from the boy's voice even though he couldn't see his face expression.

_Damn it, Fullmetal. What did you get yourself into, this time?_

Sure, Edward did act like a sassy kid most of the time. But Alphonse was still his brother. And even though Fullmetal didn't want to admit it, he was still a teenager, not an adult.

"It's alright, Alphonse. I'll send out a search team right now, and together we'll go look for him."

* * *

Edward woke up with a painful headache. He couldn't understand what happened at first but then he remembered. He was bound, blindfolded and gagged. Suddenly, he was filled with fear of being so helpless and that whoever put him in this situation was able to do anything he wanted to him. And that scared him. If there was anything he was scared of other than letting his brother down –or even worse- losing him, it was being unable to do anything.

His wrists were tied in a way so that he could not put his hands together to perform any transmutation. He wriggled around a bit, trying to understand where he is and he felt the cold hard floor under him. Was he in another alley? Whoever took him must have taken him away from the eyes of anyone.

Then without any warning, someone kicked him in the stomach, and then the ribs, making him curl up and cough even though it was muffled by the gag. He was sure two of his ribs were broken.

"Finally! I was getting bored of waiting for you to wake up." A voice said.

Edward knew that voice. And it scared him since he couldn't protect himself. He stopped moving.

"Looks like the pipsqueak recognized me. Yes, it's yours truly, ENVY!"

Out of all the Homunculus, why did it have to be the cruelest one of them all?

"You see pipsqueak, I didn't have much fun with you in Gluttony's stomach. And I'm still pissed at you for the fifth laboratory incident for almost messing up our plans."

_No…please. Don't tell me..._

"All the other Homunculi might be scared to harm you since you're an important sacrifice and all. But we only CAN'T kill you. There's no rule that says we can't harm you. So…"

Envy started kicking him as Edward tried to keep quiet to his ribs breaking. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream. But just because he didn't want to, didn't mean that he wouldn't.

"You're no fun." Envy said. And suddenly, he stepped on Ed's knee. There was an audible crack as Edward gave a muffled scream.

"There we go. Now on to stage number two."

Ed's eyes filled with tears from pain as he whimpered, afraid of what Envy was going to do, afraid from being so helpless.

"You know, you really got a bad luck, pipsqueak. If you hadn't tried human transmutation in the first place, none of this would have ever happened to you. You're the ones who have brought this upon yourselves." Envy said mockingly.

Then he realized that Edward was trying to say something. He knelt down and untied the gag.

"What, pipsqueak?"

"You…you psychopaths…just chose us…for your sick games… Don't… change the subject… I will never… help you achieve...your goal…"

Envy frowned. "Fine, whatever. You might think so at the moment but all that will change soon."

He tied the gag back tightly and took out a knife. Edward didn't know what Envy was going to do, not with the blindfold on, but he didn't want to know. He shivered from the breeze in the air. He didn't have his red jacket anymore.

"There isn't any blood here, don't you think? Since I took your red jacket, there has to be a substitute for red, or you wouldn't be complete."

Slowly, he slashed Edward's left arm and made multiple cuts. Then he randomly started slashing him on the chest, leg, and a bunch of other places over and over again. Soon Edward's throat became too sore and dry to even scream.

The only sound in the pure silence was Edward's ragged breaths and Envy's laughter. The cut on his forehead ran down his face, past his bangs, and dripped into the puddle of blood that was growing in a slow rate. The cuts on his body were everywhere, and moving even a millimeter was hurting. Even if the cuts weren't that deep, they weren't like a paper cut either. And cut over cut was unbearable.

Edward wasn't able to notice which places he was hurting anymore. All he knew was that it was everywhere. He didn't move.

_Am I just going to die here? What would Alphonse do? He… I would be letting him down.. I.._

Envy put the blade onto Ed's throat as Edward gave a muffled whimper from the coldness of the blade.

"Come on, you won't die that easily."

He wouldn't. But it hurt too much that the only thing Edward wanted at the moment was for it to end. There were a bunch of footsteps from far away and Ed saw a poor light reflecting on his blindfold.

* * *

A/N: How was that? No. Edward's not going to die. I wouldn't do something as twisted as that. I didn't do the torture scene too graphic and bad either, but I know it was...ehh... Just tune in for the next chapter! And I'll be happy if you review and tell me what you think! ;D (I'll update in 2 days!)


	2. Secrets

A/N: All the secrets are out! Woohoooo! And then…  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
**I won't and never will write yaoi or a rape scene or lemon. I'm just...not that type. I can't either if I wanted to. Sorry if I disappointed you.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: SECRETS

He felt that he was too tired and hurt to think about who might even be there. Even if he couldn't see his wounds, he was able to feel the amount of blood he was laying in.

"Fullmetal, is that you?" came the Colonel's voice from far away. "Who are you?" There were a bunch of people talking that Ed couldn't make out, but Envy's voice rose above the rest.

"I think I'll just leave the knife here. Take this is as a warning of what happened in the laboratory, pipsqueak." And Envy ran.

The only thing that left was Ed's screaming in pain as the knife entered his stomach while Roy Mustang and Alphonse ran to him.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled as he ran towards his brother on the floor, just behind the Colonel. "Brother, please…please be alive…"

Roy gasped as he saw Edward bound and bloody. Knife stuck in the young alchemist's stomach, the cuts all over his body, his knee in awkward position, and his ragged breaths. And with the huge pool of blood on the floor, Roy Mustang couldn't utter a single word.

"Call an ambulance, and be quick about it! Where did that guy go?!"

Roy Mustang went on his knees and quickly untied Edward's blindfold and gag as Alphonse did the same to his binds. Ed's eyes were closed but every movement those two made on him while untying him, he had let out small whimpers of pain.

"Fullmetal! Edward! Answer me! Please! Can you hear me?!" Roy yelled as he slowly rested Edward's head on his knee. Ed opened his eyes momentarily, gave a glance at the Colonel and his brother, and closed them back.

"Damn it! No! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Mustang yelled with a panic-stricken voice. He had lost his calm in seconds after seeing Edward's body go limp in his arms.

"B…brother..NO!"

"Alphonse, Colonel, sir, he's just unconscious. Calm down please. He still has a pulse." Riza said who was the only one to maintain her calm at the moment.

"He'll be alright. You need to calm down." She said softly but she too looked shook up.

"DAMN IT! Where is that ambulance?!"

* * *

Alphonse buried his face in his hands as he waited quietly for his brother to get out of surgery. He was angry. And worried. He wanted to beat the shit out of Envy for doing that to his brother. Why did it always have to be them who always had bad stuff happening to them? Why had the Homunculi chosen them and why? Why wouldn't the questions end? Maybe Envy had told Ed something. He made a note to ask him when he woke up.

Next to him, Colonel was staring at the surgery room with a worried look on his face. He had been able to see more clearly how severely Edward had been injured in light and it had disgusted him. He felt bad for Edward.

_Which sick bastard would do that?_

He turned to Alphonse. "Alphonse, do you know who that guy was? The one who was with Edward? Is he one of the Homunculi?"

Al just stared at the floor.

"He said something like 'I'll leave the knife here as a warning of what happened in the laboratory.' What did he mean by that?"

"I...brother won't…"

"Alright, we'll talk about this later."

A few hours later, the doctor came out of the surgery room. Alphonse and Roy stared at him, waiting to hear about Ed's current situation.

"We were able to stitch up the cut in his stomach but he's lost a lot of blood from the multiple cuts he received. Also his right knee and a bunch of his ribs are broken. But he'll be fine in a few weeks. I must say I'm very impressed. A normal person would have died in his place. He must have a strong will to live. It will take some time for him to recover."

_You have no idea. _

"Can we see him?"

Alphonse asked but it sounded more like he was asking just to be polite and if the doctor said no, he would start a fight.

"Sure, he'll wake up in an hour. I gave him a few painkillers but it won't be enough. He will still be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. Try not to tire him."

The doctor left them alone and Al ran in without disturbing his brother. He slowly lifted up his covers to check his auto mail. After a brief examination, he gave a relieved phew and sat down beside the Colonel. Roy gave Al a quizzed look. "His auto mail isn't destroyed. If it was, Winry would come here to fix it and then kill us both. Also ask us what happened and then we'd have to tell her what happened…"

Roy lifted up his eyebrows as he stared at the blond kid sleeping peacefully in the bed. He looked like an ordinary kid. A kid in a men's world.

"Now, would you tell me what that laboratory thing is?"

Alphonse hesitated once again. "Brother… he'll… He won't be pleased."

There it was again. Why was Fullmetal so stubborn?

"Why is your brother such a jerk, Alphonse?"

Al chuckled. "That's not it. It's more complicated than that." Then after a brief pause, Al finally made up hi s mind. "Fine, I'll tell you everything. It's not like he has any control over me."

Then Al began.

"Remember the incident with Scar in East City? On the way to Resembool, we found Doctor Marcoh and asked for his research about the philosopher's stone."

"And you learned that it required human lives, right?"

"But brother thought there was more to that story."

_What?_

"We went to the fifth laboratory-"

"That place was out of use and then it got blown up.."

"That was seemingly out of use. I stayed inside and brother went in. By the way, it hadn't exploded yet when we were there."

Roy Mustang's eyes widened as he continued listening without a word.

"Brother later told me that they were using the prisoners as ingredients for the stone. The fifth laboratory is built next to the prison, right? He found a transmutation circle that was used in making the stone. Then someone attacked him, one of the prisoners that were guarding the place. They fought and Edward was hurt badly but he managed to defeat him. Anyways, after brother defeated him, he asked him what was going on. But before the guy could answer, he was killed by Lust and Envy. Two Homunculi. One of them which you've burnt to death. Envy is the one that hurt my brother today. He's the most cruelest and ruthless Homunculi of them all. He enjoys hurting people and his power is that he could shape-shift."

It was silent for a while.

"Brother said that they said stuff like 'can't kill him yet' or 'important sacrifice' to describe him. He tried to fight them but with his injuries, he was overpowered. Then the building became to crumble and blew up. Envy came out of the rubble, carrying my brother who had lost plenty of blood. Ed stayed in the hospital for about a week, and then we went to visit our teacher. There we met another Homunculi. He had something called the Ultimate Shield that covered his whole body but luckily, he wasn't in league with the others and he wasn't necessarily bad. He said he wanted everything, world, women, fame… His name was Greed. So he wanted to know how to be immortal and be in a suit of armor like me. Saying how awesome it is. Then Ed got pissed after Greed asked and they started fighting."

"Typical.." Roy mumbled under his breath.

"Well, he beat up Edward, pretty well. He got several head injuries. Then Teacher came and they started fighting again, but not for long."

"Why not?"

"Fuhrer King Bradley came and killed Greed's men and then killed him a couple of times... I think it was too suspicious, if you ask me.."

"He said he went south to investigate something! So that's what it was! What else?"

"That time Gluttony attacked us when we were at Doctor Knox's house, we parted ways. Envy appeared out of nowhere. Then Gluttony swallowed Edward, Ling and Envy."

"WHAT?!"

Al continued talking, ignoring Roy's surprise. "Envy turned into this huge monster, his real form. According to what my brother told me, Envy told them that there was no way out and that Gluttony's stomach was a fake portal of truth. That they were going to die and so he'll have some fun. They started fighting and Envy messed them up pretty bad. Brother told me that he was about to attack Envy but then souls screamed out to him. Envy used it as his advantage and broke Ed's arm and ribs. Then he swallowed him but in the end brother used Envy's philosopher stone to get out of there. They ended up under Central, and I was there too. There we met the guy that the Homunculi call Father."

"So what did he look like?"

"He looked exactly like our father. He healed Edward's broken ribs and arm but when we tried to fight him, he did something and we weren't able to use our alchemy. Plus he was able to use alchemy without even moving and he overpowered us. Then Envy brought us upstairs to the Fuhrer or Wrath, and you were there too, remember? Anyways, this is all that brother and I haven't told you."

Silence.

Then Roy exploded.

"Why haven't you guys ever told me any of this?! I told your brother to tell me anything related to the Philosopher's Stone but he doesn't! I am his commanding officer yet he doesn't say a word! Is it because he despises me? I know he doesn't like me but-"

"Colonel, Edward only acts like he despises you."

"Why…why would he do that?!"

"Edward always keeps to himself and doesn't like to tell people things."

"I already know that much." Mustang muttered.

"But that's not it. The reason is because… he's trying to protect people, keep them away from himself and not let anyone worry about his own problems. He's always been like that. Ever since we tried to resurrect our mother, Edward thinks that what happened is completely his fault and he's the only one who should fix it. He thinks he has to carry all the burdens by himself. Once he told me that he was scared to ask me if I hated him and blamed him for everything that happened. Of course, I said I could never hate him; he's my brother after all. But he still blames himself even if I don't. Brother doesn't want other people to get hurt while trying to help him. If there is one person who should get hurt because of his mistakes, it should be himself is how he thinks. Don't you see, he acts like a jerk so that people will think he's fine and stay away from him. After the Fifth Laboratory incident, Mr. Hughes coerced Ed to tell him about the Homunculi and the philosopher's stone. And after brother learned that he died…he's become even more secretive. He thinks it's entirely his fault for telling him all that, that lead him to his death. Like he's the one who killed him or something. Ms. Gracia told brother that Mr. Hughes would be angry at him for blaming himself and that it was just like Mr. Hughes to die while helping someone but Edward won't just let go. That's why he hasn't told you anything. He's scared. If something like that ever happens and another person gets hurt because Edward told them something, I don't think he'll be able to take it. And that worries me. He doesn't even tell me much things anymore either. Like when he came out of Gluttony's portal of truth, there must have been something that shocked him. Something probably Envy said to him. When we were in there, he told Scar that Envy was the one who caused the Ishvalan War. But I didn't quite understand what he meant. He won't say a word. And well… that's how brother is. I don't think we'll be able to get much information out of him once he wakes up either."

There was a big silence except for the annoying beep of the heart monitor.

Roy stared at the boy sleeping peacefully in bed, covered in bandages from his neck to bottom.

Roy Mustang ran what Al had said in his mind once more, allowing them to sink in.

_All this time…that was it? _

_I was just ignorant and stupid enough to not see it. _

_If I had, I might have helped…_

And to think that a tough kid like him could have such thoughts…

"I.. I don't have anything to say, I never thought. I-I mean he…" his worlds trailed off. The Colonel just couldn't find the words.

Then Edward stirred.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Colonel, sir. Mr. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist does care about you. But you piss him off all the time so he doesn't tell you anything. Ed is waking up! How will he take it? Is he going to have an emotional trauma (maybe) or will he be alright (probably)? DUH DUH DUH! Get ready for CHAPTER 3! (updating in 2 days... or 3. Probably 2 though. ;D)

-Oh and don't forget to review. I would like to know what you liked and what you didn't and how I could write better fanfictions! Thank you very much! Arigato!


	3. Nightmare

A/N: Okay… yes I know. Edward was alright. But I just had to…for Izumi to come in and have something to do… Don't kill me! Just..ENJOY how nice Roy was being. And how…umm….yeah just read… 38D

-Thanks for reading-

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Nightmare

"Brother?"

As soon as Edward opened his eyes, a pained expression filled his face. Then he noticed that Alphonse and Roy Mustang were by his side and managed to hide it somehow.

"Thanks for…coming for me." He said in a quiet voice.

"It's what we're supposed to do. So no problem."

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Colonel asked him.

"I'm fine, it feels like a paper cut. I've seen worse."

"We all know that's not true. You don't have to strain yourself. Sometimes you have to let go."

_Seriously? _

"Brother, I…I told him everything we've been keeping a secret and why. Everything about the laboratory and Envy and Gluttony's portal of truth."

Edward immediately tried to sit up but fell back in the bed in pain. "Alphonse! What did I tell you?! I thought we went over this-"

"Fullmetal, if you keep too many thoughts to yourself and hold it inside, one day you'll definitely break. I care about my subordinates. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Stop blaming yourself for everything that's happened. It is not, and I repeat, not your fault. Half the things that you think you're responsible don't make sense. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Try to remember that sometimes."

Ed was silent for a while, his eyes fixed on his bed sheets.

_Is this really the Colonel bastard I've known for five years?_

"T-thanks… Still, I would like it if it had been me to say all that."

"YOU WOULD NOT!" Al and Roy said in unison.

Pause.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Brother, now that everything's out-"

"Thanks to you."

"Can you tell me what Envy said to you Gluttony's portal of truth? You told Scar that he was the one who caused the war but how?"

Ed looked away. "That bastard told me that in the Ishval War of Extermination he morphed into some soldier and that it was so thrilling to shoot that innocent Ishvalan Child."

Gasps.

"That, humans are so easy to manipulate and that hundreds of thousands of people died with one single bullet. And the best part of it was that the soldier he pretended to be was opposing the war and he couldn't do anything to prove himself innocent and he was court-martialed."

Ed turned back to them, examining Mustang's face.

Roy's hands were shaking from anger and his eyes were wide open.

"Because of that, I…I had to kill…innocent people. I… this will not go unpunished."

Edward started coughing, maybe on purpose to distract Roy. "I'm feeling lightheaded." He said.

"Sleep. I have some questions to ask you about what happened after you wake up."

Edward did not answer. Sure, he'd rather not talk about it, with his secrecy and all that, but he hoped no one would try to kill the Colonel. He could protect himself. He was the one who burnt Lust to death in the first place. And slowly, Ed closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything as sleep took over him.

"I'm going to get some water." Roy said as he walked out of the hospital room.

_He looks so restless; he's been through so much. I would be a nervous wreck if I were him._

"Sir, when are you planning to get back to work?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked as Roy Mustang walked back towards Ed's room.

"…Soon."

Then he entered quietly, without making any noise since Edward was asleep. First thing he saw was that Edward was shaking and his breath sounded like he was hyperventilating. He wasn't awake but his hands were clutching the bed sheets and releasing them. But the weird thing was that Alphonse was silently staring at the floor.

"Alphonse…he-your brother…"

Al looked up at him.

"It's happening again." He said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Brother has a nightmare once in a while and it's always the same one. Since I cannot sleep, I know."

Roy stared at Ed. "How do you know it's the same-"

"Mom, no, please..Sorry. Sorry! I… Please… Al.. Alphonse! Alphonse! No! Please no! It's my fault! Mr. Hughes… Ms. Gracia…Elicia…please forgive me… I'm sorry…"

Tears were falling down his closed eyes.

"Please..Al…Alphonse! Alphonse! Alphonse! Give me my brother back! He's my little brother! Please! I'll give you my arm, my leg, even my heart! Take whatever you want! Just please…please give him back!"

"Al, we should-"

"No." he said sternly.

Ed had started mumbling again.

"Please don't! No! I.. I don't want to go back! I don't want to see it again! Don't! Please don't! NO!"

He started thrashing in bed.

"He's going to reopen his wounds! We have to.." Mustang ran next to Ed's bed.

"Colonel, you shouldn't-"

As soon as Roy touched Edward, he began screaming. Roy grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. "Wake up, Fullmetal! Ed! Edward!"

Ed suddenly opened his eyes and stopped. Then he closed his eyes once again and the Colonel let go of him.

"He…he does this once in a while. I've tried waking him up in the past, but it ended up with him screaming. I told him... He knows but it's not like can control what he dreams. And we don't know how we can stop him from having them. "

_Edward said 'take whatever you want'. Was he dreaming about the time he'd bound Al's soul to a suit of armor? Damn, that sounded desperate._

"Alphonse?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother said 'I don't want to go back, I don't want to see it again.' What did he mean by that?"

"According to what he and my teacher told me, when you attempt human transmutation, you see the Gate and something called the Truth. And it looks like it's something frightening. I lost my memories from the shock. (Let's pretend he didn't get them back yet. :P) But that's how brother can perform a transmutation without a circle and how to bind a soul to a suit of armor."

"I see." He said, deep in thought.

"Colonel, why don't you go home and get some rest? Relax, I'm here, it's alright."

"No no.. I have to ask him some questions. But I suppose I could go to my office and bring back a few papers I have to sign. I'll be back in half an hour." With that, he exited the room.

* * *

Al watched his brother silently for fifteen minutes.

_I should call our teacher here. She'll know how to help Ed. He needs someone telling him he's not alone and that there are people he can rely on. Maybe he'll become less secretive. And maybe his nightmares will come to an end too._

Alphonse made up his mind and headed for the phone booth.

* * *

Edward slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust the light. He had seen the same nightmare again and he knew what it did to him while he was asleep. He was sure the Colonel had seen it.

_I probably looked so weak._

That annoyed him a bit. He turned his head to find the Colonel standing over him.

"You're a disgrace, Fullmetal. I should have never saved you! You don't deserve to live. You are the one responsible for the death of Maes Hughes. You deserve to die like the dog you are."

Ed started shaking; his eyes wide open from the words he just heard. "I…I…"

Then Roy backhanded him. Ed turned his head back, now to find Alphonse instead of Roy Mustang.

"Al…Alphonse…"

"I hate you! I don't even consider you my brother anymore! Look at what you've done to me! I can't even feel anything anymore! I wish you were dead!"

Tears started forming in Edward's eyes as Alphonse suddenly morphed into Ms. Gracia.

"Edward, you monster! You killed my husband! I hate you! And I'm sure Maes does too!"

"I-I…I'm…s-s..-sorry…sorry. I'm sorry!"

Ms. Gracia's figure clamped her hands on Ed's throat, making him unable to make a sound.

"Shut up! It's too late for any excuses! Is that what you told my husband when you led him to his death?"

Ed trembled under Gracia's hands, shaking with fear and guilt. Unable to anything.

* * *

"Thanks a lot teacher. See you tomorrow."

Alphonse put the phone down on the receiver to see that Roy Mustang had come.

"I called our teacher, she'll be here tomorrow."

"That's great news. I wonder if Edward's awake…"

Together they walked into Ed's room, only to freeze in shock.

"How will you pay back his life, huh? You monster!"

Gracia's figure morphed into Alphonse.

"I hate you brother! I wish you never existed!"

Then to Roy.

"You don't deserve to live! You're only a dog of the military! After transmuting your mom and your brother, you decided to kill my best friend? You scum!"

The real Roy Mustang dropped the papers in his hands as his eyes widened in anger.

"Brother!"

"Let go of him! Who are you? Are you-"

The fake Roy lifted his hands from Edward's neck, who continued whimpering while continuing to watch without a word.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel. I didn't expect you to come back this early. My name is Envy and I am a Homunculus." Envy said as he reverted back into his original self.

"So you're the one! Wasn't it enough?! Why are you even alive?" Roy Mustang raised his hand while wearing an ignition glove.

Envy frowned. "Geez, I was just having some fun. Oh, by the way, I have no intention of staying here and getting burnt by you like Lust. So, goodbye!"

He jumped out of the window and disappeared in the distance.

"Damn it.."

"Brother! Say something!" Alphonse pleaded.

Roy Mustang held him by the shoulders like last time and shook him. "Edward! Talk to me! Please!" But Edward just continued shaking and didn't say a word. His eyes were blank and he didn't utter a look at any of them.

"Snap out of it! Come on, Ed! That was not us! It's not true what he said! No one is blaming you; it's not your fault!" Mustang yelled at him with concern.

Edward had a blank faraway look in his eyes as if the life had recently been drawn out of him.

The doctor walked in. "How is our little patient doing?"

The fact that Ed hadn't reacted to being called little was already bad on its own.

"Not good. I think he's in shock." Roy said. "I'll get my revenge on that bastard." He added under his breath.

"Alright, all he needs is some rest. I'll give him a sedative for now and then we'll see what we can do later."

The doctor approached Edward and stuck a needle in his arm and pulled up his covers. In less than thirty seconds, Ed's eyes were closed.

* * *

A/N: In the last chapter I said that he won't go into shock. But now it looks like he just did. IT'S TIME FOR IZUMI CURTIS TO COME ALONG! OH YEAH BABY!

REVIEW AND THANKS!


	4. Relief

A/N: I've finally reached the last chapter. Now we will see emotional moments (no you don't need any paper towels.) *sigh* It's a bit cheesy but well… I had to...

A/N..again: Okay, I know this might kinda disappoint some people..but I wrote this WEEKS ago when I was bored. And then I kinda remembered so I just edited around a bit. I'm a bit too lazy to fix it up now I guess. And well this is the last chapter. I can't say it's my best work. Edward and Roy might be a bit OOC. Actually I think it was. I don't know, I wrote this a long time ago like I said. I wasn't really good at writing back then. Sorry. :/

* * *

CHAPTER 4: RELIEF

"Did you tell your teacher what happened?" asked Roy as they sat in the hospital room where Ed was staying.

"Well, I said that Edward was at the hospital and that he got himself into trouble with the Homunculi again and that it would be a good idea for her to be here."

"I see. How will she take it? Do you have any idea?"

"Well…she's really tough but pretty caring at the same time. She'll be alright….but brother…" his words trailed away.

"It's alright, Alphonse. Your brother is strong. He pulled through human transmutation, he'll pull through this. It might take a bit of time but he'll do it. Plus he has so much potential. If I were him, I'd be much worse. Trust me."

Then suddenly the hallway flooded with sudden noise.

"Where are they?!" said a loud voice.

"She's here.." Alphonse said to himself as he began shaking.

"Wh-what?"

"Where are those idiots?! What do you mean he's badly injured?!"

"Miss..miss please.."

The footsteps came closer and the door was swept open.

"EDWARD!" Izumi yelled with her stern voice and face. But as she saw her fifteen-year old apprentice covered in bandages and motionless, she softened right away.

"Edward..?" she said softly.

"I see what you mean now..." Roy mumbled as he stood up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roy Mustang. Edward's commanding officer." he held out his hand

"Izumi Curtis. These boys' teacher."

She immediately turned to Alphonse. "What in the world happened?"

"It'd be better if you sat down, teacher."

"Tell me everything."

"Ms. Izumi, Edward had been late to come to the hotel they were staying so Alphonse contacted me. I sent out a search team, and we found Edward being tortured by a Homunculus named Envy." Roy Mustang explained. Izumi however managed to keep a poker face.

"I see. How bad are his injuries?"

"Stabbed in the stomach. Lacerations on his whole body, broken ribs and leg, and blood loss."

"Has he woken up?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, he did. And actually, he was fine and went to sleep. I came out the call you when the Colonel went to his office to get some papers. Then when we returned…" Alphonse couldn't go any further.

"Envy, as I learnt, has the power to shape-shift. And when me and Alphonse came in, he had shape-shifted into my deceased friend's wife and was telling him that it was his fault her husband died. Then he changed into Alphonse and told him that he hated him for what happened. Finally, he turned into me and blamed him for everything he thinks is his fault. Envy morphed back to normal after noticing that we came, but ran away before we could catch him. Edward has talked nor responded us in any way ever since. We think he's in shock."

Now was the time for Izumi to get pissed.

"As if cutting him apart wasn't enough! Edward already blames himself more than enough already, straining himself and thinking that he has to do everything alone! That he has no one to rely on without them getting hurt, and that BASTARD went and said all that to his face like pouring salt on an open cut?!"

She cracked her knuckles. "If I find that bastard, he'll wish he never existed! I will chop its eyeballs and feed them to fish!"

There was a devilish glint in her eyes as she said that, that made Roy know that she would be actually willing to exactly that.

"Oh Edward…" she glanced at him with sympathy. "Why must it be always you?"

Soon later, Ed woke up, yet he didn't give the slightest reaction to his teacher being there. It was like he hadn't noticed. The hospital food remained untouched in the corner. Edward was silently staring off into the distance with the same blank expression on his face. Just like a doll. Alphonse was sure that he would not eat nor drink and the only thing he had was the serum attached to his wrist.

"Edward?" Izumi said quietly as she put a hand on Ed's bandaged shoulder.

"We are always there for you and we always will. You can rely on other people. You're not going to carry all your burdens alone. I-We will help you no matter what and we will go through this together. We are a family after all. So let it go. Stop keeping it locked up inside. We all care about you. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You can trust us."

Roy ruffled Ed's hair. "That's right, Fullmetal."

Slowly, Edward turned his head and looked at them. And Roy Mustang could see that the life had returned to him and that Edward would be okay.

Izumi wrapped her arms around him and pressed him to her chest. "You're not alone."

And Edward held on her and cried silently. He cried for what Envy did to him, for Hughes's death, for the failed human transmutation and for all the false leads they had.

And only then he stopped when all the pressure of not being able to lean on anyone and all the burdens he thought he had to carry alone was gone from him.

"There there, good. You let it all out."

"I...Teacher…Colonel…Alphonse…th-thank you…for everything." Ed finally managed. Izumi finally let go.

"One month off, Fullmetal."

"O-okay.."

"You're buying me a new shirt, Edward."

"Whatever you say, teacher."

"Brother, I'm sorry for-"

"Shh… It's fine. Now all I have to do is boring hospital and kick some Homunculi ass." Ed said, his usual behavior returning quickly.

"Eat the food, Brother.. The milk too."

"HEY, ARE YOU IMPLYING TO SAY THAT I'M SHORT?!"

"Where did that come from?

"But you just said I have to drink milk even though you know I hate it!"

"Cut it out, you two." Izumi yelled.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up, I'll return to my office. Oh and before I forget…"

Roy exited the room only to come back with a bunch of gifts.

They were signed by Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Armstrong and Sheska.

"Give them my thanks."

"Done." Roy said as he made his way out. "I'll see you around. And don't forget to tell me anything about the Homunculi."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"How did it turn out?" Hawkeye said as she trailed the Colonel towards the car. "How is he?"

"As long as that fire in his eyes don't go out, he's fine."

* * *

A/N: I added that in the end because on Episode 2 of Brotherhood, Hawkeye told Roy that she'd never seen anyone so defeated (meaning Edward) and Roy Mustang replied: "That's what you saw? There was fire in those eyes." Hehehee…. xD

So thanks a lot for reading all of this. It might have been boring at some parts, not enough detail, hard to understand well, I did my best at that time (few weeks ago). I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
